


Saighneán

by marlee813



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunderstorm had been getting worse over the past few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saighneán

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [fanmedia challenge](http://ninth-eagle.livejournal.com/238743.html#cutid1) at ninth_eagle. Thank you to kenshincha for the lovely drawing. Based on this prompt: 

The crack of thunder reverberates through the thin walls as Marcus makes his way - slowly - down the flight of stairs.

 _One_.

 _Two_.

The thunder sounds again, this time louder, rattling the steps and causing Marcus to fling a hand out to grasp onto the railing. "Shit!" Marcus curses, his foot slipping on the steps as the lights flicker, drowning him in darkness

"Marcus? Is that you?" the voice demands from the living room, the persistent tremble to Esca's voice audible.

"Yes, Esca," Marcus shouts, the landing of the steps creaking as he finally makes his way to the bottom. The silhouetted shadow rounds the corner at the same time that Marcus does and his heart leaps in his chest. Marcus stumbles back, can feel his heartbeat in his throat, his ears.

"You do not need to yell, Marcus. I am right here," the hooded silhouette speaks.

"Esca?" Marcus breathes, the air in his lungs comes out as a _whoosh_. Lightning flickers in through the window, and Marcus can see that it is, indeed, Esca, wrapped up in a blue comforter, body almost completely covered in fabric, "what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

  


"I'm... cold," Esca states plainly, his head tilted up as if begging for Marcus to call him out on his feeble lie.

Marcus doesn't say anything though, instead choosing to rub his hands lightly down where he assumes Esca's arms are, and steer them back towards the couch, his heart rate slowly descending back to normal.

By the time they make it back to the couch, the lights have, momentarily, decided to come back on. Much to Marcus's and Esca's - if the way Esca is clinging to him is any indication - delight.

"Lay down, I will make some tea," Marcus informs Esca. And for once Esca doesn't fight him, he lays down on the soft couch, head pillowed on the arm rest, legs tucked up to his stomach.

By the time Marcus comes back with two steaming hot cups of tea, Esca has decided to turn on the TV.

"Anything good on?" Marcus asks, setting a cup down in front of Esca, who latches onto it almost immediately, small hands peaking out from the comforter to raise the glass slowly to his lips as he gently blows.

"Cable is out," Esca finally replies, "only the news stations are on. They're saying the storm is only going to get worse. They're calling for hail and our county is under a _tornado_ watch." Esca shivers and Marcus instinctually moves closer to him.

"It will be fine, Esca. That's why we have a basement."

"Marcus -"

Esca goes to protest but Marcus cuts him off with a firm finger to his lips, "Esca. Shhh. Nothing will harm you, I promise. There is no need to be afraid." Marcus ignores the flip in his stomach, wills down the intense fear he feels at the thought of anything bad happening to Esca. When Esca nods his assent, Marcus replaces his finger with his lips, a firm press to Esca's mouth. He can taste the tea, bitter with a hint of sweetness against his tongue.


End file.
